Julia Barretto to Appear on ‘Iskul Bukol,’ Is She Transferring Back to IBC-13 Too?
June 1, 2018 For the first time in the curriculum-based sitcom for the beginning of school, young actress Julia Barretto will be the guest star for an impressive role as Wanbol student in the top-rating and award-winning primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol this Saturday (June 2). Julia Barretto Known in the showbiz industry as a daughter of Marjorie Barretto and Dennis Padilla, Julia will have a bestfriend with her high school classmate, the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, who played as Joyce Escalera, in a back to-school episode of Iskul Bukol. Julia will play the role of Julia Abestano, the college student of Wanbol University and Joyce Escalera's (Abestano) bestfriend at Diliman High School, the name of the public high school where Abestano's TV role studied in the curriculum-based sitcom. Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Julia Barretto (at the hallway of Diliman High School) In time for the start of a new school year in this back-to-school episode, classes starts anew in most public high schools, including Diliman High School in the number one primetime curriculum-based sitcom, most of its high school students are excited to see their classmates in June after the summer remedial and enrollment. During the opening scene, in the Escalera house, Tonton (Tonton Gutierrez) looks happy because of Joyce who is pretty for the first day of school at Diliman High School after her summer enrollment. After the intro, during the first day of classes at the classroom of Diliman High School, Joyce loves high school life with her classmates Fenech (Fenech Veloso) and Dexie (Dexie Daulat). Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) showed Joyce who learned a subject as a high school girl. While she studied at the classroom with her high school boy Patrick (Patrick Destura), Basti (Basti Gonzales) and her high school tweens Andrea (Andrea Brillantes), Mianne (Mianne Fajardo) and Sajj (Sajj Geronimo), Joyce meets Wanbol University sweetheart Julia, a college girl who paired with her cute and sassy high school girl. Will Joyce and Julia became bestfriend as JoyLia? Find out on Iskul Bukol, this Saturday (June 2), 7:45PM after Bida si Raval on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Other weekend comedy shows of the Kapinoy network every Saturday night include Bida si Raval and T.O.D.A.S. For more updates, log on to the official website at IskulBukol.IBC.com.ph, follow @IskulBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskulBukolIBC. ''Iskul Bukol'': Episode 72 (#IBJoyceMeetsJulia) JoyLia - Joyce Abestano and Julia Barretto :Scenes in ''Iskul Bukol'' :Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School (Julia, Tess, Victor, Mianne (school uniform), Sajj (school uniform), Andrea (school uniform), Patrick (school uniform), Basti (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform), Fenech (school uniform), Dexie (school uniform)) - 01:15 'Father's Day episode of ''Iskul Bukol (#IBMaximumTonton) (June 16, 2018) *Tonton Escalera (Tonton Gutierrez) and Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) (P.E. T-shirt) *Eric Garcia (Eric Quizon) and Andrea Garcia (Andrea Brillantes) (P.E. T-shirt) *Raymond Velasco (Raymond Bagatsing) and Fenech Velasco (Fenech Veloso) (P.E. T-shirt) *Melanie Loyzaga (Melanie Marquez) and Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Destura) (P.E. T-shirt) *Matthew Laxamana (Matthew Mendoza) and Dexie Laxamana (Dexie Daulat) (P.E. T-shirt) *Chin Chin Ungasis (Chin Chin Gutierrez) and Basti Ungasis (Basti Gonzales) (P.E. T-shirt) *Dante Bautusta (Dante Ponce) and Andres Bautusta (Andres Muhlach) (P.E. T-shirt) *Jef Pangilinan (Jef Gaitan) and Angelica Pangilinan (Angelica Marañon) (P.E. T-shirt) with Veyda Ababa (Veyda Inoval) (P.E. T-shirt) and Marcine Vega (Marcine Panganiban) (P.E. T-shirt) *Ma'am Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao) *Ma'am Amanda (Amanda Lapus) *Mianne Gaviola (Mianne Fajardo) (P.E. T-shirt), Sajj Solizar (Sajj Geronimo) (P.E. T-shirt), Nathaniel Guevara (Nathaniel Britt) (P.E. T-shirt), Miguel Romero (Miguel David) (P.E. T-shirt), Gwen Remulla (Gwen Garimond) (P.T. T-shirt), Aries Pedrosa (Aries Ace Espanola) (P.E. T-shirt), Benedict Salamante (Benedict Inciong) (P.E. T-shirt), Antonio Aguas (Antonio Tria) (P.E. T-shirt) and Jacob (Kristoff Meneses) (P.E. T-shirt) *Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) *Principal Mr. Fu (Mr. Fu) *Aning Francia (Tess Antonio) *Coach Robby (Robby Mananquil) 'Nutrition Month episode of ''Iskul Bukol (#IBNutriKwela) (July 28, 2018) Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School :Host: :Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) :Team Joyce: :Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) (P.E. T-shirt) :Fenech Velasco (Fenech Veloso) (P.E. T-shirt) :Dexie Laxamana (Dexie Daulat) (P.E. T-shirt) :versus :Team Angelica: :Angelica Pangilinan (Angelica Marañon) (P.E. T-shirt) :Veyda Ababa (Veyda Inoval) (P.E. T-shirt) :Marcine Vega (Marcine Panganiban) (P.E. T-shirt) :Judges: :Tonton Escalera (Tonton Gutierrez) :Aning Francia (Tess Antonio) :Easy Balidosa (Sam Y.G.) :Audience: :Raymond Velasco (Raymond Bagatsing), Matthew Laxamana (Matthew Mendoza) and Ma'am Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao) :Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Destura) (P.E. T-shirt) and Melanie Loyzaga (Melanie Marquez), Basti Ungasis (Basti Gonzales) and Chin Chin Ungasis (Chin Chin Gutierrez) and Andres Bautista (Andres Muhlach) (P.E. T-shirt) and Dante Bautusta (Dante Ponce), Miguel Romero (Miguel David) (P.E. T-shirt), Nathaniel Guevara (Nathaniel Britt) (P.E. T-shirt) :Eric Garcia (Eric Quizon) and Ma'am Amanda (Amanda Lapus) :Mianne Gaviola (Mianne Fajardo) (P.E. T-shirt), Sajj Solizar (Sajj Geronimo) (P.E. T-shirt), Andrea Garcia (Andrea Brillantes) (P.E. T-shirt) :Aries Pedrosa (Aries Ace Espanola) (P.E. T-shirt), Gwen Remilla (Gwen Garimond) (P.E. T-shirt), Benedict Salamante (Benedict Inciong) (P.E. T-shirt) and Antonio Aguas (Antonio Tria) (P.E. T-shirt) :Principal Mr. Fu (Mr. Fu) :Victor Tejada (Victor Basa) :Coach Robby (Robby Mananquil)